


Our Dance

by AeonWing



Series: Chalex Week 2020 [6]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, ChalexWeek2020, Fluff, M/M, Music, School Dances, chalex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonWing/pseuds/AeonWing
Summary: It's Winter Formal 2019, Alex is done his exams, and Charlie's excited to take him to the school dance.Chalex Week 2020, Day 7: Free Choice
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850911
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	Our Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I'm sad that Chalex Week is over.
> 
> I really enjoyed it, even if it meant pumping out work at lightning speed with less regard for quality (but I hope it still turned out okay oof)
> 
> Featured Song: A Thousand Years - Christina Perri  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00
> 
> If you'd like to join the Chalex community and discuss in real-time, our discord server is:  
> https://discord.gg/6EPXNRb

_“Trust me, you can dance.”_

\--- Vodka

December 2019

Charlie’s been looking forward to mid-December for the past year. It’s a time of joy, of celebration, of spending time with those he loves and cherishes. It’s the month of holidays, and he remembers fondly of celebrating Christmas, back when his mother was still alive. Although those years are long gone, December is always a happy time for him, where he allows himself to indulge in the sweet, warm memories of back when his mother was still around.

Charlie would also be lying to himself if he said that he isn’t at least somewhat glad that the Liberty Booster Club goes on break during this month too. He loves his dad, and he respects all the work his dad puts into being the president of the Booster Club, but it’s deprived them of the quality father-son time that they’ve both been longing for. Needless to say, whenever Christmas rolls around, Charlie has always found himself happily making up for all the lost time between them during the school year.

But this December is different. There’s someone new in his life now, someone who took his life by storm, turned his world upside down – but for the better.

Alex.

It’s been a difficult past three months for them. Alex having to be away from Charlie at Berkeley, both of them only being able to see each other once or twice a month amidst phone calls and facetime sessions. Not that it makes Charlie love Alex any less, or vice versa – Charlie would even argue it’s brought them closer and made every little moment they could see each other that much more meaningful and romantic.

So, needless to say, when Alex finished his exams and agreed to attend Liberty’s annual Winter Formal with Charlie, Charlie couldn’t have been any happier.

“You know, before I met you, I really couldn’t consider myself much of a dancer,” Alex admits when Charlie strolls into the bedroom in formal wear, a dark blazer and dress pants to match his white, ruffled dress shirt. “But I guess things change,” he says softly. “Just a little bit.”

“Love changes everyone,” Charlie smiles back at him tenderly, holding out a hand to help Alex up onto his feet. Alex is already changed into formal attire; save for the necktie he’s been struggling to set in place for the past 10 minutes properly. Reassuring and loving as ever, Charlie agrees to help Alex with it – though Alex suspects it may be an excuse to hold him close – which he certainly isn’t complaining about.

“Not really a tie person, huh?” Charlie smiles, lightly grazing the back of Alex’s neck with soft lips as he adjusts the tie into a comfortable, presentable knot.

“Yeah,” Alex admits. “I got my dad to help me with it every time,” he says, shaking his head. “Guess my fingers are too clumsy to make it work.”

Charlie doesn’t say anything at that but has a warm smile when he gazes into Alex’s eyes. He’s wearing the same suit he last wore when they went to prom together, some 7 months ago, when life was simpler and easier. It’s such a pleasant memory, vividly emblazoned in his mind that he’d cherish for life.

“You’re so beautiful,” Charlie whispers, fingers interlaced with Alex’s own as they held each other at arm’s length, peering into one another’s eyes, before gently pulling Alex in, taking care to lean down a little to make up for the slight difference in height. When their lips meet, it’s like heaven on earth again, like every single night they’ve been able to spend together since they first started dating.

“You make me that way,” Alex shakes his head adorably, tucking his head against Charlie’s chest to bask in the warmth and comfort of his boyfriend’s touch and embrace. “You make me feel like a king – any day of the week,” he says. “Any time of the month.”

They stay like that for several minutes, never once letting go, holding each other tight in the dimly lit bedroom of Charlie’s house. It’s dark outside already, the days getting increasingly shorter every day, replaced by the stretch of the night sky. And it’s only when the limousine finally arrives that they break their embrace, and head outside, hand in hand.

* * *

Although Alex is excited about the prospect of dancing with Charlie again (however much he refuses to admit it to anyone, even Charlie himself), he’s much less thrilled about the partying and socializing at Winter Formal. All his friends have graduated, so, besides Charlie, there really isn’t anyone else he’s particularly fond of here. It’s not too bad, sitting in the corner, smiling warmly whenever Charlie glances his way to check up on him.

Charlie’s talking to his football team, none of whom Alex really knows. All the jocks he knew from last year – Diego, Luke, Beecher – have all graduated. And although he’s met several of them, and recognizes their faces, he can’t quite put a name to them. It’s easy enough during their football games when he can just cheat by looking at their jersey or wait for Charlie to call out their name.

They seemed kind and accepting at least, much to his relief. Alex is glad that Charlie has such supportive, compassionate teammates by his side during these months away from one another. Finally, Charlie breaks away from the group, quietly excusing himself to rejoin Alex once more, hand in hand.

“Alright,” he grins, eyes twinkling in excitement. “So, they’re about to start the dance. Will you do the honors?” He asks, eyes sparkling.

And Alex can only be glad to accept Charlie’s offer with a sweet nod.

The music cuts suddenly, and Alex and Charlie turn to glance over at the DJs overseeing the dance. The lights of the overarching disco ball flicker, signifying the start of the dance. Charlie and Alex are prepared for this moment like they’ve been preparing for it all their lives.

And the lights dim, time slowing to a crawl, and the music starts to play like sighs of an angel.

_♬_

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

“Your majesty?” Charlie winks, holding out a hand in earnest, which Alex gleefully accepts with a slight chuckle, the two of them making their way onto the dance floor under the strobe lights and soft music. With a slight smile, fingers interlaced, one hand on each other. Alex closes his eyes, and it’s like Prom 2019 all over again, with Charlie holding him close, lovingly.

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

They move slow on the dance floor, careful, practiced motions guiding them, with Charlie taking the lead, holding Alex tight, holding him close. And at this moment, Alex feels _perfection_. Melting away in Charlie’s embrace, light steps in tempo, face pressed against the comfort that is the crook of Charlie’s neck. Charlie’s subtle, masculine scent mixed with the cologne is enough to make his head dizzy with desire.

He wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything, take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Somewhere along the way, amidst their careful, light steps, warm touches, Alex notices that people are watching. But there’s no hostility, no jealousy, no nothing in their eyes. Nothing, but joy, acceptance, and awe. Alex feels so at ease, so at home like this, dancing with Charlie.

“People are watching,” Charlie points out, grinning a little when Alex chuckles at that remark.

“Let them watch,” says Alex, content.

_I have died every day, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

“Are you… happy?” Charlie suddenly asks.

The question stops Alex in his tracks, if only for a brief moment. It’s not a difficult question. It’s not a trick question or anything of that sort. He knows the answer to this – he’s known it since the first time he took Charlie’s hand.

“You know, last time we danced like this… during prom… you asked me if I was sad,” Alex points out, smiling warmly when he looks into Charlie’s eyes again. Charlie seems so happy, so content, it’s almost enough to make Alex’s knees weak with emotion, dizzy with desire, and chest warm with delight.

_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me; I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

“I did,” Charlie agrees, nodding. “But this time, I’m asking you if you’re happy,” he smiles sweetly, soft blue pools holding Alex’s.

“More than I’ve ever been,” Alex says back, confident, sure, strong. Finally, after a pause, he asks Charlie in return, “are _you_ happy? With me? With this?”

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

It may as well be a rhetorical question. Charlie’s smiling brightly, brighter than a thousand suns, like he has the world at his feet, standing strong forever, with Alex by his side. Their steps slow down as they reach the finale of their dance, of their song, taking a moment to stare into each other’s eyes. Charlie’s throat closes when he sees himself reflected in Alex’s never-ending blue depths.

He sees his future.

It makes him feel a sense of euphoria he’d never trade away. “Yes,” he finally says.

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

And then they melt away, kissing with a soft passion that could have set the floor ablaze. Everything just falls away under the weight of their soul-searing kiss, fingers holding onto one another, Charlie’s larger frame holding Alex safely and tight. And in this moment they feel nothing but bliss and utter perfection. The whole world could be burning. The whole world could be cheering them on.

And neither of them would have noticed.

“Charlie…” Alex says, shaking his head, tears of joy in his eyes when Charlie finally pulls away from the kiss, shallow breaths leaving his lover’s lips, solely focused on his boyfriend’s perfect face, his perfect features. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Alex,” Charlie says back, the emotion too much, his bright, world-breaking smile marred only by a stray tear rolling down his perfect visage. It was the best night of his life.

_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me; I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_♬_

_. . ._

_. ._

_._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end of a one week journey, thank you everyone for following!
> 
> The Chalex community will have new events planned eventually, we're likely going to do something on a monthly basis!


End file.
